


Beer Beer Beer

by dkwilliams



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: An ode to that fandom favorite, Zelenka's still.





	Beer Beer Beer

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kawoosh! Humor contest back many many years ago.

[Visit my YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTNZipU6vjQ2hzP62ICV00Q)


End file.
